Make a wish
by PlasmicFemale
Summary: Phoebe/Cole fic, based before 'Centennial Charmed'. Phoebe makes a wish, straight from her heart. *Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Make a wish. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: This idea came to me after watching an episode of Charmed I just didn't like, due to the fact that Cole seems to be reaching the stage just before Brad Kern decided to kick him off the show. So I'm having a bit of Cole/Phoebe withdrawal, and this idea snuck into my head. Anyway, I'm going to try and keep this story going at the same time as 'Shelter from the Pain', and hopefully I'll be able to do them both justice. It's set before 'Centennial Charmed', so Cole's still alive. Yay for us!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"BLOW HIM UP!" Paige shouted, cowering in front of the gigantic spider-like demon.  
  
'I'm trying!" Piper shouted from behind the demon. At the sound of Piper's voice, the demon spun around. Piper whimpered as it headed towards her. "It's not a spider. . .it's a demon. . .it's not a spider. . .it's--- " Piper chanted, before Phoebe interrupted her.  
  
"Piper! Freeze! Blow up! Anything!" She yelled from the doorway. As the demon leapt towards her Piper threw forward her hands. With a large bang, and a bright light, the demon disappeared. Piper was thrown to the floor covered in a sticky, purple slime.  
  
"Ergh. . ." Piper mumbled, while trying hopelessly to blow the slime out from between her lips. A few bright orbs lingered around her large belly, which had just been slightly bruised.  
  
"Wow, thought we were gone then." Paige said with a sigh, as she walked forward to help her sister up. She stopped when she noticed the slime.  
  
"Whoa, Piper, that's some major goop." Phoebe said with a grin. Piper tried to reply, but decided against it as she blew some more slime away from her lips.  
  
"Okay, okay. Hold on." Paige said with a smirk. "Stick, slimy, purple goo." She said, holding out her hands. The slime was orbed off Piper, and landed in a heap on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Ahh, that's better." Piper said climbing to her feet. "But I'm going to have a shower anyway." She added, as she walked past Phoebe and out of the attic. Phoebe returned Paige's amused look before she also turned and headed downstairs. She entered her room, closing the door behind her. It was so weird how killing demons was so routine for them. They could vanquish one and immediately go back to their normal lives, or as normal as they could. With a smirk she headed to her dressing table, pulling open a drawer as she searched for her hairbrush. As her hand rummaged through the box, it ran across a photograph. Curious, she pulled it out of the drawer. She stared intently at the image of Cole and herself. She was nestled in his arms looking up at him, while he was stuck in a moment of laughter. She smiled as she remembered Piper taking the photo for them, then frowned slightly when she realised she was remembering things she didn't want to remember. With a last glance at the photo, she replaced it in the drawer. There was no point in resurfacing old memories.  
  
"PIPER! PHOEBE! GET UP HERE NOW!" Paige shouted from the attic. Phoebe burst out of her daydream and ran out of her room. She caught Piper's eye for a second as she came out of the bathroom adorned in a towel, before they both hurried up the stairs. When they got into the attic, they saw Paige looking upon a tall man, draped in a white cloak, his head bent towards the floor. A bright, white light encircled his body.  
  
"Who is he?" Piper asked Paige as they stood next to her.  
  
"Dunno, he hasn't said anything." Paige replied. They jumped as he suddenly lifted his head. The light around him dimmed and vanished.  
  
"I come to congratulate you." He said slowly, in a deep voice.  
  
"For what exactly?" Phoebe asked surprised.  
  
"For defeating the Source." The man said, slightly annoyed that they weren't aware of what his presence meant.  
  
"What Source?" Piper asked. The man indicated towards the purple slime on the ground, and Piper gave a laugh. "What? That was the Source? You have got to be kidding me."  
  
"I kid you not." The man said through gritted teeth. "I am here to give you an offer." Piper glanced at Phoebe, her eyebrows raised.  
  
"We're listening." She said, slightly amused.  
  
"You never took up the Angel of Destiny's offer, so I am here to make mine. One wish, granted to whichever one of you that you decide." Piper frowned.  
  
"Give us a second." She said as they huddled together. "What do you think?" She asked her sisters.  
  
"I'm not sure, how do we know if he's for real?" Paige asked. Before Piper could reply, blue orbs appeared next to them, taking the form of Leo.  
  
"Piper. . .I--" He stopped as he saw the man standing in front of him. "Oh. . .my. . .it's an honour, and a privilege, Sir." He said, with a nod of his head. Piper frowned.  
  
"Why?" She asked. Phoebe gave a slight smirk. Leo glanced back at his wife.  
  
"This is an Elder from the senior council. I just found out you had vanquished the Source, but I never knew you would gain a reward so fast." Leo explained.  
  
"Ahh, so he is for real." Paige said. "What do you think? Who gets their wish?" She looked at Piper and Phoebe, who both shrugged.  
  
"I'm good." Piper said with a smile, as she placed a hand on her swollen stomach. Paige smiled and looked at Phoebe.  
  
"I think you need it more that I do." She said to Phoebe. Phoebe opened her mouth to reply, but Paige held up her hands. "Nope, I don't want it." Phoebe sighed.  
  
"What do I have to do? Just make a wish?" She asked the man.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not how it works. The wish isn't something your mind comes up with, it's something you long for. Something that you want to know, or have. You mightn't know what it is yet." He said. He held out his hands to Phoebe, who reluctantly held onto them. With a bright light, Phoebe was thrown backwards. When she opened her eyes she was standing in the kitchen.  
  
"Morning honey." Phoebe glanced up and gasped to see Cole. He bent over as if to kiss her, and she pushed him away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" She shouted.  
  
"Ahh, hormones." Cole said, a slightly fearful look on his face. It was then that Phoebe realised the was slightly off balance, it didn't take her a second to figure out why, as head hands unconsciously found there way to her protruding stomach.  
  
"I'm pregnant. . ." She breathed out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hope you liked it! Now I've gotta get to school. . .ergh. Anyway, review and tell me what you thought. 


	2. Chapter 2

Make a wish. . .  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I hate the way Cole 'suddenly' turns evil, I think his character deserved so much more. How am I going to cope when he leaves? Can't you think of it, how are you guys coping?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm pregnant. . ." She breathed out. Cole smiled vaguely.  
  
"Yeah, you have been for about 7 months now. . ." He said slowly. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Is it yours?" She asked suddenly, horrified. What could her wish have possibly been? Cole's eyes grew wide.  
  
"I certainly hope so!" He exclaimed.  
  
"No, wait. This isn't right. How could I--" Phoebe's rambling were interrupted by Piper.  
  
"Good morning!" Piper said cheerfully as she entered the kitchen. "Morning Phoebe." She said to Phoebe, who grimaced slightly. Piper wasn't like this the last time she had seen her. "Morning Cole." She said with a grin.  
  
"Piper." Cole greeted back, a smile forming on his face too. "Why so cheerful?" He asked, but before Piper could answer, he stopped her. "Wait, let me guess. It was Leo's turn to watch over Melinda last night. So you got more than enough sleep, correct?"  
  
"That's exactly true Mr Turner. And life couldn't be better." Piper said patting his chest. Phoebe wondered when it was exactly that they had gotten on such good terms. But more than that she wondered about her niece.  
  
"Melinda?" She asked slowly, frowning.  
  
"Your niece. . ." Cole offered. "Phoebe, what's--"  
  
"Can I see her?" Phoebe interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, she's upstairs with Leo." Piper said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Phoebe made her way up the stairs, stopping only when Leo came into view. He was crouched over a cot, looking absolutely exhausted. He brightened up when he saw Phoebe.  
  
"Can you watch over her while I go get some sleep?" He asked. Phoebe hesitated. "Please?" He begged.  
  
"Oh alright." Phoebe said with a smile, as Leo rushed past her to the bedroom. Phoebe made her way to the cot and saw her niece, almost more adorable than how she pictured her to look. She ran her finger across Melinda's chubby hand, taking in the minute size of it.  
  
"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" Phoebe jumped as Cole appeared beside her. "Hope our little one is just as cute." She tensed as he wrapped his hand around her waist, and pulled away. Cole frowned. "Phoebe, what's going on?" Phoebe contemplated telling him but decided against it. There must be a reason she wished for what she did.  
  
"Nothing." Phoebe said slowly. Cole obviously knew she was holding something back, but decided to let it go.  
  
"I thought I might be able to take a day off today, we could spend some time together." Cole said with a smile. "What do you think?"  
  
"No." Phoebe said, almost too quickly. "You should go to work. Work's good. . ." She rambled.  
  
"I go to work almost everyday, I just thought it'd be nice for us to have some time alone together." Cole said, once again becoming suspicious. Phoebe noticed this, and frowned.  
  
"Oh, alright." She gave in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You guys seem to be having fun." Paige said with a grin as she walked into the lounge. Phoebe and Cole were sprawled on the floor ingrossed in a game of Monopoly. Phoebe looked up at her youngest sister.  
  
"You dyed your hair again?" She asked.  
  
"Not since last weekend. . .why?" Paige asked, suddenly self conscious.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." Phoebe said defensively. "Hey! Pay me!" She shouted out, startling Paige. Cole threw his hands in the air with a laugh.  
  
"Alright! Alright! Don't shoot!" Cole shouted back, smiling. Phoebe smiled back. She couldn't remember when she seemed so calm, and she never imagined it would be with Cole. One wish from the heart, and this is what she was given. A life with Cole. . .it didn't seem right. Paige looked at the couple and smiled. It was a good thing they got back together. She didn't want to know what would have happened if they hadn't. . .  
  
* * * * *  
Alright, from what I've heard it's possible that Piper's kid could be a boy? Correct? I wouldn't have a clue, so that's why I went with the usual 'Melinda'. Review and tell me what you thought. Flames are accepted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm having a bit of trouble coming up with a storyline. . .so this might end up turning into a really bad story. . .  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe excused herself and headed to the bathroom. She had reached a point of confusion, not knowing what to believe anymore. "This isn't real. This isn't real. . ." Phoebe muttered to herself, as the gazed into the bathroom mirror. If she convinced herself that it wasn't real, she wouldn't feel so terrible for not hating Cole. In truth, she found herself comfortable with him, and that wasn't how she was supposed to feel. At least, she didn't think so.  
  
"Honey? Are you alright?" Cole's voice sounded from behind the door. Phoebe needed to know what was going on. Was all this a dream? Was she dreaming about a life that she could have had? Or was this reality, and was the life with Cole as the Source just imagined? She ran her hands over her face and tried to hold back tears. "Phoebe?" Cole called out again. "I'm coming in. . ." Cole stepped into the bathroom to find Phoebe, obviously upset about something. He immediately crossed the room the where she stood and took her in his arms. Phoebe wanted to pull away but she couldn't help leaning into his chest. Her tears soon began falling freely, and she did nothing to stop them. Cole gently rubbed her back, wondering what could have gotten Phoebe so upset. "What's going on?" He asked softly. Phoebe pulled back and looked away from him.  
  
"I can't. . ." She whispered, wiping the tears from her face with her hand. "It's not real. . ." Cole frowned, confused.  
  
"What isn't real?" He asked worriedly.  
  
"This. . .or everything else. I don't know what to do, Cole." Phoebe let out. Cole stepped forward and caressed her cheek with his hand.  
  
"What happened?" He asked gently, urging her on. Phoebe looked at him, before raising her hand to his and pulling it away from her cheek.  
  
"I don't know what's real. . .don't know who to trust." She said, tears threatening to spill again. Cole frowned with realisation.  
  
"You don't trust me. . ." He said softly.  
  
"I don't know what I feel anymore. I was so sure before, it was right to let you go. Now my whole family seems to trust you. . .I don't know what to believe anymore." She felt fresh tears fall down her cheek.  
  
"I would never hurt you, you know that don't you?" Cole asked, suddenly worried. Phoebe looked up at him unsure. There was a time when she believed that. Cole noticed her hesitation and inhaled deeply. "I don't understand Phoebe. I thought we were past this." Phoebe frowned.  
  
"Past what?" She asked.  
  
"This whole 'mistrust' thing." Cole said. "I thought we had decided to move on with our lives." Phoebe nodded slightly.  
  
"Cole. . .the wasteland. . ." She whispered. Cole looked up, confused that she would bring up something that happened so long ago.  
  
"That was a long time ago." He said simply.  
  
"No, it wasn't. Not for me." She said truthfully. Cole shook his head.  
  
"Phoebe, tell me what's going on, because I truly have no idea." Cole said helplessly.  
  
"I find myself loving you again. . ." Phoebe said softly.  
  
"Why is that such a bad thing?" He asked her.  
  
"Because Cole, I promised myself I'd move on. I promised myself that I wouldn't fall for you again, because you were a risk I couldn't afford to take." She finally let out. Cole was taken aback by her confession.  
  
"A risk? I don't understand any of this. We've been the happiest we've ever been. . .with our baby so close to arriving. . .then out of no where you decide that you don't trust me?" Cole seemed shocked. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"It's possible that I did trust you. . .or not me. . .another me?" She was confusing herself now.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Cole asked again. Phoebe clenched her teeth. If this was her wish, then there was no going back.  
  
"I don't belong here, in this world." She said softly. Cole raised his eyebrows. "I came from somewhere else. . .an alternate reality maybe. And I keep expecting to wake up. . .and I have no idea what's real anymore. . ." She said, her eyes stinging.  
  
"This is all real. . .you and me. Our baby." Cole said quietly, as he ran a hand across her cheek.  
  
"Is it? Or is this just some dream I'm living out?" She asked him.  
  
"What do you remember? Where did you come from?" Cole asked suddenly. Phoebe looked at him and replied truthfully.  
  
"We weren't even near being this close." She said. "You were. . .invincible." Cole's eyes grew wide at her last statement.  
  
"That was a long time ago. . .years ago." Cole said slowly.  
  
"What? What does that mean?" She asked, confused.  
  
"It means you haven't just switched realities, you've switched times. You're in a possible future. . ."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Okay, that chapter's done. Review, tell me what you thought. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Willow120, thanks for the review. BTW, Duncan's my fav too ;).  
  
Barb, I wish it were that simple. . .but they have to have some obstacles, don't they?  
  
Glamac, I would write more, but I feel that I tend to laze off a bit because I start getting bored. . .makes the story less interesting. That's my excuse anyway.  
  
Mary Kate, I highly doubt I'm the best, but keep the compliments coming. . .true or untrue!  
  
"uh... ok", thanks for the review? Leave a name next time : ).  
  
* * * * *  
  
"A possible future!?" Piper shouted. "How did you manage to get to a possible future?" Cole glanced at Phoebe, who's eyes seemed to be glazed over, absolutely no emotions showing at all.  
  
"The three of you vanquished the Source, and some guy granted her a wish." Cole stated, still staring at Phoebe. He didn't know what to feel, for the simple reason that he didn't know what she was feeling. As soon as they had figured out what was going on, they decided to tell the rest of the family. All of which were now sitting down in the lounge.  
  
"Wait, granted a wish?" Piper asked suddenly. "Was he a tall guy surrounded by a bright light that had a pole up his--"  
  
"Piper." Leo warned. He turned to Phoebe. "I remember that too, it was a long time ago, a couple of years in fact." Phoebe looked up.  
  
"But that doesn't make sense, he said he was granting you your wish, but all that happened was you collapsing to the ground unconscious. The guy just smiled at us and left, and you woke up a couple of minutes later." Piper said, frowning. "We asked you what you saw, but you said it was nothing. We just figured something had gone wrong."  
  
"Are you saying that you lied to us? This is what you saw?" Paige asked, stepping forward. Phoebe threw her hands in the air in defence.  
  
"It wasn't me, I don't even remember that!" She said truthfully. "Wait, does that mean I will go back?" She asked, realisation hitting her.  
  
"Must be. . ." Leo muttered. "But we don't know when or how." Silence filled the room. Cole inhaled deeply as he turned to Phoebe.  
  
"So you don't trust me?" He asked her softly.  
  
"Cole, can we talk about this later?" She said, running a hand over her face.  
  
"We're. . .going." Piper said, uncomfortably, as she, Paige and Leo turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"We have to talk about this. For all we know you could be stuck here for the next few years before you go back." He said. Phoebe looked up at him.  
  
"What do you want me to tell you? That I trust you completely? I can't do that, Cole. . .It's not my fault that I came here." Phoebe let out in a breath.  
  
"I know that. . .I know." He whispered. "I just can't help but feel scared that I might lose you again. You came from the time when we were furthest apart . . .and that was the time when I thought I might never be with you again."  
  
"I'm sorry. . .I just, I can't pretend that. . ." She stopped as tears threatened to flow once again. Cole looked away and took a breath, not knowing whether he should attempt to console her.  
  
"You wished for something Phoebe. Something that you wanted more than anything. If that was to see what it could be like, it's right here in front of you." He whispered, caressing her cheek gently. "Everything that happened back then, we got past it. And it brought us here." He lifted his other hand and placed it softly on her protruding stomach.  
  
"I want to believe it--" Phoebe started.  
  
"Believe it." He said, almost barely audible. Phoebe tilted head so that she was looking into his eyes. She felt his hand move to the small of her back, and she breathed in deeply. Why was she fighting it? This was what she wanted more than anything, so why was she pushing away the one man that had ever meant anything to her. She managed a small smile, and nodded slightly, before leaning in and kissing him gently on the lips. Any thoughts of the past left her mind. She knew only that this was where she wanted to be, and if it was only for a moment, she would make the best of it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Phoebe blinked once. Twice. Three times, before she remembered where she was. She tilted her head and saw Cole sleeping peacefully beside her. Despite all the warnings her mind was throwing at her, she went through with it. And surprisingly enough, she had absolutely no regrets. She stretched out her arms above her head before turning onto her side, her head resting on her hands. Her movements had forced Cole out of his slumber, and his eyes slowly opened and rested on her. She gave him a smile, which he returned willingly.  
  
"Good morning." He said softly.  
  
"Great, actually." She replied, causing his smile to grow wider.  
  
"No regrets then?" He asked, suddenly becoming serious. Phoebe noticed this, and leant forward to kiss him gently on the lips.  
  
"None." She said, before pulling away and sitting up and swinging her legs off the bed.  
  
"Where are you off to?" He asked, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Hungry." She said simply, climbing off the bed and grabbing her clothes. "See you downstairs." She leant over the bed and kissed him again, smiling inwardly at how much she had missed this, before descending the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey." She was greeted by Piper as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Hi." She replied. No one else was downstairs yet, Phoebe noticed.  
  
"Coffee?" Piper offered. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Please." She sat down at the table. Minutes later, Piper joined her, holding a cup of coffee which she handed to her sister.  
  
"Good night?" Piper asked, amused. Phoebe cringed slightly, before smiling at her older sister.  
  
"It was okay." She understated with a grin. She suddenly stopped smiling, which Piper instantly noticed.  
  
"Oh, here it is." Piper said.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Oh come on. Pheebs from the past comes to the future and doesn't have a gazillion questions. Come on, hit me." Piper said with a smile. Phoebe returned the smile, glad that Piper was the same person she had left behind. "Wait, let me guess." Piper said before she had time to say anything. "Cole." She stated simply.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Phoebe asked sarcastically.  
  
"A little sisterly intuition." Piper said, with a mock grin.  
  
"Well?" Phoebe asked slowly.  
  
"It took a while, and it wasn't easy." Piper said, growing serious. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad where it ended up. But there were times when things just got so hard for you that I almost hoped you hadn't decided to take him back."  
  
"I took him back?" Phoebe asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, surprised me and Paige too. But I guess we know why you did it now. You knew where you'd end up." Piper said, standing and heading behind the counter to fill up her empty mug.  
  
"Hmm." Phoebe agreed, deep in thought. She was brought back to the reality as she felt Cole kiss her on the cheek.  
  
"Morning Piper." He greeted, sitting down next to Phoebe.  
  
"Cole." She greeted back. "Good night?" She asked.  
  
"The best." He said with a smile. "Speaking of which," He continued, turning to face Phoebe, "I just called in to work. I don't have any meetings scheduled today, and all the work I missed yesterday I'll be able to catch up on tomorrow. So I can stay home, we can talk a bit."  
  
"What about me, don't I work?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Maternity leave, honey." Cole said smiling. "Don't want you over working when we've got under two months before this one's due." He said, gently running a hand over her stomach.  
  
"Right." Phoebe stated, embarrassed. "I would like that." She said truthfully.  
  
"Good." He said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Piper, her milk's cold." Paige said waving a bottle in one hand, while holding onto Melinda with the other as she walked into the room.  
  
"Where's Leo?" Piper asked, taking the bottle from Paige and unscrewing the lid.  
  
"Summoned." Paige said simply. "And I have to get going too. Liz needs some advice with a vanquishing potion." She added, as she watched Piper fill up the bottle.  
  
"I thought you were going tomorrow? You promised to stay and watch Melinda today while I get those forms filled out at P3." Piper said as Paige gently handed her Melinda.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry. But you know Liz. . .she's not very orga--"  
  
"Liz?" Phoebe interrupted, confused.  
  
"My charge." Paige explained. "One of three actually." She finished proudly.  
  
"Wow, moving up in the world?" Phoebe asked with a smile.  
  
"That's right. And I have to get going. . ." She said turning back to Piper.  
  
"But--" Piper started.  
  
"We can look after her." Phoebe interrupted, glancing at Cole. He gave her a nod.  
  
"We'd be glad to." He said to Piper, who gave them a grateful smile.  
  
"Thank you so much. . ." She said, handing Melinda to Phoebe and thrusting the Milk bottle into Cole's hand, before rushing out of the room. Paige gave them an amused look, before orbing out of the kitchen, a slice of toast clenched in her hand.  
  
* * * * *  
  
There, that was longer than most of my chapters. Hope it was okay! Review, tell me what you thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Wherever this story is going, I hope you guys find it fitting.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So, do we have any name's for this one?" Phoebe asked, gently tracing a circle on her stomach. Cole grimaced as he held up a soiled nappy. He hurriedly threw it into the bin beside his foot.  
  
"Not yet." He stated.  
  
"We're cutting it a bit fine, aren't we?" Phoebe said, watching as he skilfully adjusted the newly positioned diaper.  
  
"Hmmm. But we figured we'd know, as soon as we saw what he looked like." Cole said, clipping on a small safety pin. He smiled as Melinda gave a small gurgle and let her play with his finger for a second.  
  
"He?" Phoebe asked surprised. Cole looked up, smiling.  
  
"Or she. I was hoping for a little man in the house, Lord knows we have enough women!" He said, feigning annoyance.  
  
"Blubugh!" Melinda gurgled suddenly.  
  
"Mmm. All the more reason for you to be considerate!" Phoebe said, an amused look on her face.  
  
"I guess so, for my own safety." Cole joked, holding up the newly changed baby.  
  
"Cod!" Melinda shouted, holding out her arms towards him. Phoebe laughed out.  
  
"She can't pronounce her 'l's' yet." Cole explained. "So I guess 'Cod' will have to do for now." He held out Melinda to Phoebe, who eagerly took her and held her close.  
  
"Wow, you're quite the expert at this. . ." Phoebe said, examining the diaper.  
  
"What can I say, I'm a man of many talents." Cole said grinning. Phoebe raised her eyebrows and he continued, defeated, "Not to mention Piper and Leo are only too happy to let me practice on Melinda every now and again."  
"Pheb!" Melinda shouted out, toying with Phoebe's finger. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"I'm a Pheb!" She explained happily. Cole smirked as he walked towards them.  
  
"Cod and Pheb, has a nice ring to it." He said as he leaned in to kiss Phoebe.  
  
"Naa!" Melinda cried, waving her hands between them. Cole smiled and tickled her gently on the stomach.  
  
"Home wrecker." He joked.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are we married?" Phoebe asked suddenly, sitting up straight. Cole urged her to relax, caressing her shoulder with his left hand, while the other gently held a sleeping Melinda.  
  
"We were going to, in a months time. But under the circumstances. . ." Cole let the sentence trail off.  
  
"Right." Phoebe said, relaxing onto his arm again.  
  
"Cole? Phoebe?" Piper's voice sounded from inside.  
  
"Out here!" Cole shouted back. Piper emerged from the living room and smiled as she saw her daughter snuggled comfortably in Cole's arms.  
  
"Any trouble?" She asked.  
  
"None at all." Cole said truthfully.  
  
"And what about you? How're you coping?" Piper asked Phoebe softly. Phoebe smiled at her sister.  
  
"Good." Phoebe replied honestly. "Really good."  
  
"Argh, I'm pooped." Paige let out breath as she orbed in, and collapsed into one of the cane chairs.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be helping Liz with a potion?" Piper asked.  
  
"It was a simple potion." Paige shrugged. "Are you still you?" Paige asked, looking at Phoebe.  
  
"I still don't belong in this time, if that's what you meant." Phoebe replied. She started to say something else, when a bright light in front of her made her squint. She held up her arm to block it. When she look back up, the Elder from the High Council, that had brought her here, was standing in front of her. "Wha--"  
  
"Phoebe? What's going on?" Cole asked concerned. Phoebe looked at him, then to her sisters.  
  
"You can't see him?" She asked, only getting confused looks in reply.  
  
"Only you can see me." The Elder explained, as though it was obvious.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked, standing up. Cole frowned, wondering who she was talking to.  
  
"I have to take you back. Your wish was to view only a glimpse, not a lifetime." The Elder said firmly.  
  
"Phoebe, what--" Piper started, but stopped as she saw Phoebe's face drop slightly.  
  
"Give me a few minutes." Phoebe said simply. She turned to her sisters and Cole. "I have to go." She said simply.  
  
"What, now?" Paige asked confused. "How?"  
  
"That guy is standing right there." Phoebe explained, pointing at what looked like bare ground to the rest of them. "Cole?" Phoebe turned to him. She sat down next to him. "I need to know what happened with us. How we got back together." Cole looked at her intently.  
  
"You took a risk, Phoebe. You took a risk and it payed off." Cole said simply.  
  
"We have to go." The Elder said again.  
  
"Oh! Go away!" Phoebe shouted towards the figure, who simply gave her look of non-approval. She turned back to Cole. "I took a risk?" She asked. Cole nodded.  
  
"No more time!" The Elder shouted. He waved his hand, and things started to go slightly shaky for Phoebe. She grabbed on to Cole for support.  
  
"I love you. . ." She whispered out to him, before everything went black.  
* * * * *  
  
Well, one chapter to go, I think. Review and tell me what you thought. Oh, I watched "The importance of being Phoebe" last night. I have 3 comments. One, someone tell me why Phoebe was my favourite character, because the way she treated Cole at the end of the episode was . . .not nice, to put it mildly. Two, it's not possible for a person in the land of nod (i.e Sleeping!) to wrap their arms around someone before they even know they're about to be picked up, right? Oh, and three, was it just me or were they still putting on the Cole/Phoebe chemistry. . .what, with the kiss and the way they were bickering in the beginning. That's just me. Oh well, 6 days and one episode left till Cole leaves. . .sniff. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Wherever this story is going, I hope you guys find it fitting.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as everything had turned black, everything seemed to come into view again. Phoebe blinked twice before the blur turned into the attic.  
  
"Phoebe, honey. . .are you okay?" Phoebe saw Piper looking down at her, a worried look on her face.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked, sitting up. She ran a hand over her face in an attempt to make sure this was real.  
  
"You fainted." Paige said from Phoebe's other side.  
  
"For how long?" Phoebe asked, trying to recall everything in the 'alternate reality'.  
  
"Only a couple of minutes. Guess that guy was a fraud." Paige said shrugging.  
  
"Paige!" Leo warned.  
  
"What?" Paige asked innocently. "She's supposed to get what her heart desire's most and he makes her faint? You call that a desire?"  
  
"What happened? Did you see anything?" Piper asked. Phoebe contemplated this. If she told them the truth, they would think she was merely dreaming of the life she couldn't have. It was possible she did. But she didn't want them brushing it aside as though it meant nothing.  
  
"No, nothing." She said, feigning an innocent look. Piper frowned slightly, before looking away.  
  
"Hmm. I guess everything's back to normal then." Piper said, offering Phoebe a hand up. Phoebe gladly took it.  
  
"Not everything. . ." Phoebe said slowly. She brushed herself off, as they looked at her, confused. She paused before she continued. "I. . .uh. . .I'm going to say something. You guys aren't going to like it. At all. But you have to know that I choose to do this, with or without your approval. Okay?" Paige hesitated before giving a slight nod. Phoebe glanced at Piper, who looked at her with consideration.  
  
"It's about Cole, isn't it?" Piper asked suddenly. Phoebe looked up, surprised. Paige noticed this.  
  
"What!? Why?" Paige asked, completely shocked by the idea that her sister would return to the man that had caused them such pain.  
  
"Don't ask me why, either." Phoebe said with a grimace.  
  
"What can we ask you?" Piper asked softly.  
  
"Don't ask me anything. Not now." Phoebe said, giving a short look to Piper. Silence filled the room. "How did you know what I was going to say?" Phoebe asked suddenly.  
  
"I could see it. Right there in your eyes. You always get this look when you talk about him." Piper said. She smiled. "I can't say I agree with this, Phoebe. But I guess I have no choice. I might not be able to accept it for a long time."  
  
"That's okay. I don't want you to, not yet. I have a feeling we'll get there. . .eventually."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe called out hesitantly as she stepped off the elevator. Silence. She called out his name again. No answer. She walked slowly into the lounge room, where Cole was seated ingrossed in some papers. He looked up.  
  
"Phoebe. . ." He said cautiously. "What are you doing here?" He looked past her, towards the elevator.  
  
"I need to talk to you." Phoebe said simply, walking forward and sitting down on the couch. Cole smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Talk. That's a change." He mumbled, as he started to rifle through his papers once more. Phoebe sighed. It was going to be harder than she thought.  
  
"Cole. . ." She began. She stopped, not knowing how to continue. Cole looked up. He frowned.  
  
"Phoebe, what's going on? I'm guessing you're not here to vanquish me, seeing as Piper and Paige aren't anywhere. . .I don't think. . ." He paused and stood up, his eyes searching the lounge room.  
  
"I'm not here to vanquish you, Cole." Phoebe said with a sigh. "I need you to listen to me." She said firmly, standing up and facing him.  
  
"Why? Give me one good reason why--" Cole was cut off as Phoebe swiftly put her hand to his face and kissed him. After a few seconds, she pulled back. He looked at her, utter confusion showing on his face. "This is way beyond mixed signals." He said when he realised what had happened. Phoebe gave him a small smile.  
  
"I guess I've had a change of heart. . ." She said. He frowned as she sat down on the couch again, her elbows resting on her knees. "I've had a premonition of sorts. . ."  
  
"A premonition? Of what?" Cole asked, concerned.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Phoebe said with a shake of her head. "I don't even know if it was real. It might have been my imagination for all I know."  
  
"What was it?" Cole persisted.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Phoebe said, more firmly this time. "I just. . .I saw something. With us. . ." She paused. "Cole, I don't doubt that I could move on from us. I know I could. I could meet someone else, have a family with someone else." She looked up to see Cole look away, uncomfortable. She stood up again, trying to catch his eye again. "But I would regret it if it wasn't with you. I know that now." She expected Cole's reaction to be one of relief, but instead he turned around and walked a few steps away from her. She watched intently as he turned around again, obviously in deep thought.  
  
"I don't know. . ." He said with a shake of his head. Phoebe started to get slightly worried. She'd thought it would be hard to convince her sisters, convincing Cole was supposed to be the easy part.  
  
"You don't know?" She repeated. Cole looked straight at her.  
  
"You believed you could move on. I didn't. I believed you were the only reason I was here. . .on this Earth. And I'm just beginning to understand that there's more than that." Cole let out honestly. "Should I take a step back to be with you?"  
  
"I thought it was what you wanted." Phoebe said softly, unable to conceal her disappointment.  
  
"It was. It is." Cole said, stepping forward. "I just. . .unless we know for sure that it would work. . ." He paused in mid-sentence. "I wouldn't be able to recover from losing you again." He looked away.  
  
"We can make it work." Phoebe said, determined. "We just have to believe that it can work." She continued, standing up. Silence filled the room. Cole seemed to be deep in thought, before a smile broke out on his face. He gave Phoebe a sidelong glance.  
  
"It's weird. I tried so hard to persuade you, and now you're here trying to convince me of something I believed a long time ago." Cole said, his smile suddenly vanished.  
  
"So believe it now." Phoebe pleaded. "I do." She walked up to him, so they were inches apart. She leaned into him and kissed him gently on the lips. As she pulled back, he looked down at her, before nodding slowly. Phoebe let out a breath of relief before embracing him tightly, which he gladly returned.  
  
Irrelevant was everything that stood to be faced. It was what was with them now that meant anything. Phoebe refused to let her 'premonition' be the reason she was here, instead she realised it was something she hadn't wanted, but needed. More than anything else in the world. The realisation that their past could be forgotten as long as they focussed on the future, knowing that it wouldn't let them down.  
  
The End  
  
* * * * *  
  
I didn't like the ending all that much, I think it's because I've done it a lot. The reunion. Must be a lot of stories by now. Anyway, hope you guys found it all right. Review? 


End file.
